Metal Elementor
best catch phrase,... your a disgrace, Steel! you bonded with this pathetic human, and you want to destroy your own kind?!... Metal Elementor said to Steel gender = Male aka = Metallak species = Alien, Elementor and Ultralink occupation = Villain friends = The Elementors, Makino, Chomp Link, Blast Link and Prism Link enemies = Max Steel, Steel, N-Tek and Commander Forge Ferrus eye color = Red first appearance = Full Metal Racket voiced by = Trevor Devall Metal Elementor, also known as Metallak, is a new Elementor that appears in Season 2 of the Max Steel (2013 TV Series). He is the most aggressive and powerful Elementor, and follows the rules of Makino blindly. He is the main leader of the group of Megalinks. Origins Metal Elementor is the strongest and smartest of all Elementors, on a mission to serve Makino and subjugate Earth. He is able to change into virtually any metal and liquefy his body to escape attacks or sneak up on an enemy. Aggressive, commanding and strict, he has little patience for the other Elementors, who he sees as bumblers and bunglers. Gallery 185px-Prize3-1-.png 185px-Metal Vs Max-1-.png 185px-Metal Elementor's arm-1-.jpg 185px-Metal Elementor-1-.jpg 185px-I will destroy you!-1-.png 185px-Gal 0001 bhf58-a tcm429-126697-1-.jpg 185px-Face of Metal Elementor-1-.jpg 185px-Cópia de Cópia de Cópia de 1551025325258232844-1-.jpg 185px-Cópia de Cópia de 1551025325258232844-1-.jpg 185px-Cópia de btm promo template small 6 tcm429-145839-1-.png 185px-Cópia de 1551025325258232844-1-.jpg 158px-1528656 250067838503117 1052678194 n-1-.jpg 157px-1505-1-1-.jpg Character profileImage metal1 tcm422-132106-1-.png Character profileImage metal2 tcm422-132107-1-.png Background Information I am Metallak, now Metal Elementor. The fifth, yet most powerful and handsome Elementor created by my leader and ruler, Makino. I am very loyal to Makino and I was turned into what I am when he wanted another Elementor to be made, since the other four Elementors (Who are some bumblers and bunglers) were not that helpful and they failed a lot. So a Makino Ship released me and then I megalinked with a pyramid in the southern part of Mexico. Then I turned into the fifth Elementor, Metal Elementor. I work for Makino and I lead the other Megalinks that are with me. My mission is to destroy Max Steel, like Makino ordered me. Appearances season 2= Full Metal Racket, Deep Turbo Blue Sea and Ultralink Hunter Bonus clips= Sneaky Ultralinks and Full Metal Elementor Trivia * He is loyal to Makino. * His main figure is Metal Elementor (Action Figure), that have the same name, and the first to be released in Latin American and in other countries. * Metal Elementor is smarter than Air Elementor, and stronger than Earth Elementor. * He is not patience between the four Elementors. * If Metal Elementor absorbs more Metal, he will turn into a giant Elementor. * He sometimes gets nervous. * He is like a leader for all the Megalinks. * He can liquefy himself and turn solid. * Metal Elementor was defeated by Max Steel with acid, which left some burns on Metal Elementor. * He megalinked with a pyramid that is located some where in the southern part of Mexico. * This Elementor can control any type of metal around him as his weapon. * If he want, he can absorb the Elementors. * After the Elementors failed to capture Max Steel, he absorbed them and became Mega Elementor. * Mega Elementor's weakness is water because it corrodes metal. Category:Megalinks Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Villains